1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an infusion maker, and more particularly to an infusion maker which is convenient to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One way of making coffee is to put a filter paper at the bottom of a container with bottom through holes for filtering the coffee. The coffee thus made is not very good since the coffee cannot be immersed to allow it to yield its good flavor. An infusion maker that can be conveniently used to make coffee quickly is desirable for busy people.